Awkward
by Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands
Summary: Buffy was not going to admit that she's the one who called time-out during sexy make-out time. Buffy/Derek. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Teen Wolf.

A/N: Setting for Buffy is years post series, for Teen Wolf it's a fantasized post season 4...Which, while the Mexico reference is a reference to things that happen in season 4, there really aren't any other spoilers. This is basically just a fun moment, not very plotty. As much as I love all the TW ships, I just thought a Buffy/Derek moment would be fun.

* * *

><p>Buffy let out a sigh, only afterward realizing how loud it was in the otherwise silent room. She hoped it didn't sound too much like a "disappointed with the whole not having sex thing" type of sigh. Maybe it sounded more like a "resolved to make a good choice" sigh. Sure. That could work.<p>

Because this was the right choice. Right? She'd been down this road. It was a bad road, and she'd promised herself she was scratching said-road off her mental map.

But, seriously, she really wanted to have a word with the PTB about setting her GPS to this particular road, because it was just not possible that she just happened to have fallen for a non-human type guy within one day of her vacation. One didn't just throw a stone in Mexico and hit a werewolf. Which was kind of literally what happened, but instead of throwing, it was more of a shattering of an ancient Aztec tablet which was giving off the bad mojo and then tossing part of it over her shoulder as a 'job well done'...and accidentally hitting a guy who was walking by the museum's entrance.

And, of course, Buffy was raised right, so she knew that when one hit a person with a cursed tablet, one owed that person a nice dinner date. That person happened to be named Derek.

While they were ordering, him in perfect Spanish and her in "_Queso_? That's cheese, right? Something with _queso_...", she'd even started to fantasize about what a cute first meeting story theirs would be. It was very romantic comedy, only a touch of horror. And, things had been going _so well_.

They'd bonded over being California natives who kept getting sucked into the business portion of their work vacation. Granted, they were both a bit vague when it came to their particular business, but Buffy was used to that, having spent over a decade perfecting the art of dogging questions. He was polite and a little shy and his scruffy face made his dimples really pop when he laughed at Buffy's inappropriate comment about how to dismember the roasted pig the next table was serving...And those abs. Buffy had noticed the abs through his henley and determined them to be of-the-good.

So, embracing the spirit of her vacation, Buffy had let things escalate a bit faster than usual.

An hour after dinner, she was getting a chance to run her fingertips over those abs and enjoying the tickle of his scruffy face against her neck. And, was he growling against her? Buffy wanted to giggle but it came out a moan when his warm hands gave her a particularly nice squeeze. Not for the first time that evening, she was glad her little sister had a thesis to work on and wasn't able to take advantage of the hotel suite Buffy had splurged on for her get-away. Because this? This she would have heard from one room away.

Derek pushed her a bit harder against the wall, and, wow, those muscles weren't painted on, for sure. His hands pushed the hem of her sundress up her hips, and he was definitely read to move forward. Not that Buffy was going to let him take the lead.

Buffy could see the look of surprise on his face when she pushed them off of the wall. She'd maybe used a bit more force than the average Jane when she shoved him to the mattress, but he didn't complain when she followed him, straddling his thighs and pulling her dress up over her head. Derek leaned up onto his elbows so he could arch forward and kiss her collarbone gently.

Buffy bit her bottom lip, enjoying the gentle touch of his lips, and then looked down at him. And frowned.

"Derek?" The question came out a bit breathy, so she straightened, pulling away from his mouth. "Derek, where's your bruise?"

Because there definitely should have been a bruise on his left shoulder. That tablet had been heavy, and she'd seen where it hit. Suddenly that tense feeling in the pit of her stomach all evening couldn't be chocked up as mere nervousness. Her senses had known something was up, _but, oh, no, I had to follow my inner lust-puppy down the rabbit hole_, Buffy thought. The other Scoobies were definitely going to give her a hard time about this...

He opened and closed his mouth, obviously trying to think of something other than "what bruise?" to say, and Buffy didn't know what kind of person it made her that, while he was looking adorably confused, she was already planning out a route to her bedside table, where she'd stored a wicked-looking dagger and a stake, for such an occasion.

Suddenly his wide eyes narrowed and he... "Did you just stiff me?" Buffy asked.

"Who sent you?" he asked. Yes, that was definitely a growl.

"I don't know why I even bother with vacations," Buffy replied.

Which was how she ended up sitting against the headboard of a bed that was far too large for one person, pouting, a shredded, blood-splattered sheet modestly pulled up to her chest, despite the fact that she wearing her underwear (and that she'd found herself far less decent post-fight in the past). Derek sat on the other side, a couple feet between them, his arms crossed over his chest. There were still a few feathers floating in the air above them, the remnants of a pillow she was sure the hotel would charge her for. That and the lamp...and the flat-screen tv. Maybe they wouldn't notice the hole in the wall.

"So, born wolf?" She was honestly curious, having pulled some clues from their battle one-liners. Because, surely she wasn't just trying to make small talk. "Related to anyone I might know?"

Derek didn't answer her, glaring at the wall ahead of him.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Okay, so maybe a few minutes into their fight, she'd called a time-out, realizing that they were both in really awkward positions, what with her mostly undressed and him, well, still, uh, sporting a _Mr. Happy_ through his jeans. She hadn't actually expected him to retract the claws and allow her the break though. That almost never happened.

"Are you going to get dressed?" he finally asked. Then for good measure, tacked on, "_Hunter._"

"Slayer, actually."

She'd been meaning to clarify that. After all, she didn't care much for most the hunters she'd met, especially the holier-than-thou clans of hunters. She'd only been in this particular region to check up on a family of hunters who'd been flagged as a danger to her girls...Turned out most of the ones she'd been warned about were already dead, which she wasn't too broken up about. Her luck being what it was, though, she'd quickly found a supernatural-something to occupy her time. Heaven forbid she spend it at the beach, tanning, like normal people on vacation.

Derek turned slowly, mouth open, as if he couldn't choose whether or not to be terrified or in shock. "You're a _slayer._ Those are real?"

Buffy blinked. "Says the supernatural being...By the way, you have great control for a werewolf. Kudos to you."

Derek blinked back. "You haven't killed me."

"Well we were just making out. Seemed awkward," Buffy noted. "And, also, I'm offended by the insinuation that I kill everyone just because I'm a slayer. I have a very good friend who's a bitten werewolf. Okay, maybe 'good friend' is pushing it, as we haven't talked in years and he's actually my bestie's ex, but -"

"You're friends with werewolves?"

Buffy frowned. "You haven't gotten out lately, have you? Haven't really been blending in with the rest of the supernatural world? Noticed the large number of teenage girls with superpowers?"

"You tried to kill me."

"You went all claws and fangs on me!" Buffy snapped.

He was quiet a few moments, but she could see the anger on his face. Which is why it came to a surprise when he opened his mouth: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

So, apparently that anger was directed at himself. He was a brooder.

Buffy bit down a grin. "Well, I mean, who could blame you? You were confronted by a big scary slayer at the time..."

She found herself spitting out feathers when the remains of a pillow bounced off her shoulder. She laughed. "So, ice cream? _Oh_, or fried ice cream would be even better...Do they do that in Mexico or is that a strictly a north of the border Mexican thing?"

"_What?_"

"It's still early. Room service will deliver. Trust me, I've already ordered from them multiple times this trip."

Derek shook his head. "Are you crazy?"

"A little. But we didn't have dessert at the restaurant, and all good dates should have dessert." Buffy grinned outright at his flustered expression. "I mean, I realize this might be weird to you, but I've have more than one random date try and kill me. It's a bit of a mood killer, but not entirely a deal breaker."

Derek stared at the ruined room a moment, and Buffy was almost certain he was about to hop off the bed and out the door. Instead he leaned his head back, relaxing. "I think...I'm pretty sure most of my past dates have tried to kill me."

Buffy raised a brow. "Wow. You really need the ice cream."

Derek nodded. "With whipped topping on mine."

Buffy reached for the room phone, which was on the floor beside the bed, and dialed. She held her hand over the mouthpiece as she waited for pick up.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"So, sex could still happen?"

Buffy ordered extra whipped topping.


End file.
